


I Need You

by bruleenotfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruleenotfound/pseuds/bruleenotfound
Summary: Dream and George are in love but they're too scared to admit it. Sapnap knows and thinks they're stupid. BBH, Skeppy, and Karl show up sometimes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. You're cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoy!

"GEORGE!" Dream yelled. He saw his normally green minecraft skin turn bright red for a second as his friend whacked him with a diamond sword.

"Can't handle it, Dream?" George teased, smiling widely. He hit his friend again, getting rid of his last two hearts. "YES!"

"NO!" Dream yelled at the same time.

"Alright chat, what should his punishment be for losing?" George asked, grinning even wider now. He scanned his eyes across the screen, seeing a lot of "send a selfie." His eyes sparkled for a split second, not enough for the viewers to see. "They want you to send me a selfie, Dream." 

Dream groaned. "Do I have to?"

George paused. "Well you did lose. And we agreed that the loser would have to do something."

Dream sighed and pulled his phone out. He tapped on Snapchat, put on a filter that added hearts to his cheeks, and snapped a picture. His hand shook slightly as he pressed send. He looked on George's stream and saw his eyes flick down to his phone. 

George made the noot face. "He actually sent it!" Chat was spamming, asking him to show them. "I'm not going to show you. This is all for me."

Dream felt slight butterflies in his stomach when he heard that. That made him confident enough to take another selfie, without a filter this time. He put text on it that said "like what you see?" He sent it, and after a second he saw "opened" and felt nervous. He saw George blush slightly.

"Yeah." George said quietly. Dream smiled. 

Dream saw a new message from George. He opened it right away. "I'd like it better in person." is what it said. He smiled again. 

George cleared his throat. "I think I'm gonna end this stream now, I'll see you guys later. Hope you all enjoyed. Bye!" He waved. 

Dream saw his screen freeze as the stream ended. "So." He said.

"Yes?" George answered. 

"You never sent me a pic back."

"You only sent one because you had to. If I sent one it would be for no reason."

"I guess you're right. I just like seeing your face." Dream said shyly. He could almost hear George blush. A few seconds later he saw a new snap. He opened it. He saw George's face, up close and personal. A faint smile on his lips, with rosy cheeks from blushing. Dream breathed out. "Wow."

"What?"

"You're so cute."

George laughed. "The stream ended, you don't have to joke around."

"Good thing I'm not joking then."

He laughed again. "Okay well I'm gonna go to sleep now. Good night, Clay."

"Good night, George." Dream said softly.


	2. Sapnap Speedrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap speedruns minecraft while trying to beat Dream's record.

Dream woke up to the bright sun shining on him. He groaned and looked around for his phone. He found it on his desk across the room. 

He got up to see if there were any messages. He saw one from George. His stomach fluttered just seeing his name. The notification was for a snap. He opened it and was delighted to see George's cute smile.

He messaged him "good morning gogy!" He saw George open it right away. 

"Good morning, Clay :)" was his response. Dream smiled. 

“whatcha doin?” Dream asked.

“Working on the code for the video”

“do you need any help?”

“I think I’m good right now, thanks though”

“ofc :)”

George didn’t respond, so Dream went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He ate in silence, thinking about the video him and George were going to make. He heard his phone ring and went to check it. It was Sapnap.

“Hey,” Dream answered.

“Yo I’m about to stream if you wanna join.”

“What are you streaming?”

“Speedruns, I’m gonna beat your record.”

Dream laughed. “Yeah, right.” He headed to his room and sat down at his computer.

“Hey, I will!” Sapnap retorted.

“Okay.” Dream pulled up Twitch. He saw that Sapnap wasn’t streaming yet. He switched over to Discord and hung up the phone. “Alright when are you gonna start?”

“I’m starting the stream now.” Dream got a notification that Sapnap was live. “Hi everyone! Did the notification get sent yet?”

“Yeah, I got one.” Dream replied.

“Okay. So you guys can probably tell by the title, but I’m gonna be beating Dream’s speedrun record. Woohoo!” Sapnap said excitedly.

Dream chuckled again. “No you’re not. My record is literally unbeatable.”

“No, it’s literally not. I’m friends with GeorgeNotFound, I can do anything.”

Hearing George’s name made him smile slightly. “Where is George? Why isn’t he here?” Dream asked.

“Umm, I don’t know. Call him real quick.” Sapnap answered.

“Okay.” Dream hit the call button next to George’s name. He picked up after the second ring.

“Hello Dream,” George sounded nonchalant. “What’re you doing?”

“Hi Gogy!” Sapnap said when he heard George’s voice.

“Sapnap’s streaming right now,” Dream responded to George’s question.

“Good to know,” George said. “Is he on the SMP?”

“No, he’s speedrunning.”

“Yeah, and I’m gonna beat Dream’s record.”

Dream wheezed. “He has said that three times now. I think he’s trying to convince himself that he’s capable, which he isn’t.”

George laughed. “Okay Sapnap, where are you in your speedrun right now?”

Dream looked at the timer on Sapnap’s stream.

“I’m like five minutes in,” Sapnao replied. “I’m looking for a lava pool right now.”

“Hmm,” George said. He hung up the phone and joined Discord. “I think you can probably beat Dream’s record.”

“WHAT!” Dream yelled.

“Really?” Sapnap asked at the same time.

George laughed. “Dream, you’re not a god, you know. You aren’t perfect.”

“I thought I was your god, George,” Dream said, sounding disappointed.

George laughed awkwardly. “You’re so weird, Dream.”

“LET’S GOOOO!” Sapnap cheered. “I spawned in the fortress!”

That took the attention off of Dream’s comment, which relieved him. Why the fuck did I even say that?

Did Dream really mean that? George wondered. 

Dream and George were quiet for a few minutes, hearing Sapnap’s yells and outbursts, while not really paying any attention. Dream decided to text George.

“hey i’m sorry about what i said. idk why i said that”

“It’s fine lol” he responded almost instantly. That made Dream feel a little bit better, but not much. He was still kicking himself for saying it.

“YES!” Sapnap yelled happily. “This piglin just gave me 8 pearls!”

“Nice, Sapnap. Maybe you can beat Dream’s record,” George said coyly.

“Yeah, maybe. Probably not, though,” Dream shot him down.

“Another 8 pearls! I wanna see pogs in the chat, guys.” Sapnap sounded really excited. He crafted some eyes of ender and headed back to his nether portal. He whooshed to the overworld and threw an eye. He headed in the direction it flew for a while before throwing another one. “Yo, it went backwards!” He went in the opposite direction of which he had been going, and threw another eye. It flew into the ground.

“Dang, you might actually beat me,” Dream said in disbelief.

Sapnap started mining straight down and landed right next to the portal room. He quickly placed the eyes in the frames and jumped in. He quickly started shooting the end crystals. Just breaking those did a bit of damage to the dragon. Once all of them were destroyed, he rushed over to the middle and placed a bed. He put a block between him and the bed and right-clicked. It exploded, greatly hurting the dragon. He did this a few more times.

“Oh come on, it’s so low!” George said, referring to the dragon’s health.

“I know, but it flew away!” Sapnap replied.

“You’re not gonna beat me!” Dream realized. “My record is 10 seconds from now.”

“Shut up, Dream, let me focus!” Sapnap shouted.

“8… 7… 6…” Dream counted down.

The dragon was flying down. Sapnap placed a bed and a block.

“4… 3…”

*Explosion*

Sapnap jumped in the portal to go back.

“1.”

“LET’S FUCKING GOOO!” Sapnap cheered.

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU MAKE IT?” Dream bellowed.

George laughed like a lunatic. “Oh my gosh, you actually did it, Sapnap. I knew you could do it.”

Dream was stunned. “Well, gg, I guess.

“Alright guys, I beat Dream’s record first try, so I’m gonna go ahead and end the stream here. I know it was kind of a short one, but there was a lot of excitement, so I’m kinda tired. Hope you guys enjoyed the stream. Bye! Say bye, guys.”

“Oh, bye stream!” Dream said.

“Bye, guys!” George chipped in.

Dream and George saw the stream end.

“That was actually really epic, Sap.” Dream finally admitted.

“Haha thanks, Dream. It wasn’t that hard. It was just skill.”

Dream laughed. “Oh shut up, if you didn’t get so lucky there’s no way you would have beaten me. You spawned in the fortress, got 16 pearls in two tries, and mined straight into the stronghold.”

“He’s just built different, Clay.” George responded.

“Yeah, Dream.” Sapnap retorted.

Dream felt his heart start beating when he heard his real name being said by George. He laughed nervously. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Well, I think I’m gonna go to bed now. It’s kinda late here.” George said, sounding sleepy.

“Okay Gogy, night night!” Sapnap said.

“G’night, Sap.”

“Night, George. Sleep well.” Dream croaked.

“Are you okay, Dream?” George asked worriedly.

He cleared his throat. “Uh yeah, I’m fine. I just need a drink.”

“Oh, is it because I make you so thirsty?”

Sapnap groaned. “Get a room.”

George laughed. Dream didn’t respond. “Okay well anyway, good night guys. I’ll talk to you later.” George disconnected. Dream sighed.

“Hey, you good?” Sapnap asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Dream replied. “I think I’m gonna get off now too, though. It was a fun stream.”

“Alright, Dream.”

Dream disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short again. Would you prefer more frequent chapters that are shorter, or less frequent but longer chapters?


	3. Night Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George talk after Sapnap's stream.

After George disconnected, he started thinking, his head spinning.  _ That flirting was just joking, right? _ He wondered.  _ That’s just what we always do. He doesn’t actually like me. Well… _ he felt a glimmer of hope. He pushed it down.  _ No, George. He doesn’t like you. He could never like you. You’re just a weird British guy who’s way older than him.  _ The negative thoughts made him sad, but he didn’t care. He needed to squash it all down so he wouldn’t get his heart broken. 

Several hundred miles away, Dream was also thinking about George.  _ Do I like him? I- I think I do… But does he like me?  _ Dream thought hard about everything George said, because practically everything George says immediately gets ingrained into his mind. Most of what George said was negative. He shook it off.  _ There’s no way he likes me. He’s always so mean when we’re streaming or recording. Off-camera isn’t much better, either. Of course, there are a few flirty comments here and there, but those are all jokes, right?  _ Dream wondered if it could be possible for George to like him. He’s only seen his face once, and even then it had a filter on it, so it wasn’t really him.  _ Maybe I should send him one without a filter. _ Before he could even really think about it, he grabbed his phone, opened snapchat, and snapped a smiley pic. George opened it a few seconds later. He started typing, then stopped.  _ Oh god, maybe I shouldn’t have done that. _ He saw George’s bitmoji pop up again, meaning he was typing again.

“What was that for?” Dream didn’t respond. A few seconds later George sent another chat.

“I liked it, it was just unexpected.” George replayed the snap and screenshotted it. “Hello? Dream”

Before he could answer, his phone started ringing. It was George. He picked up. “Hi, George.”

“Why did you send that picture?” George asked. “That was kind of random.” 

“Yeah, I just, uh,” Dream stammered. “Last time it had a filter on, so you didn’t really see me, you just saw the filter. I wanted you to really see me.” He went quiet.

“Oh.” George replied.

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, you’re cute.”

Dream laughed. “I know I am.”

“Oh, shut up, Dream.” George laughed, too. 

Hearing George’s laugh made him happy.

“Well, I’m going to go to sleep now,” George said.

“Okay, George.”

George waited a second. “Unless you were wanting to send another pic?”

Dream paused. He cleared his throat. “Do you really want another one?”

“Yeah, kinda.” George said shyly.

Dream opened snapchat, hands shaking slightly. He snapped a pic and sent it to George.

George gasped when he opened it. “You’re shirtless.”

Dream laughed. “Yeah, it’s kinda hot here.” George screenshotted it after ogling it for a while. Dream laughed again. “Why do you screenshot them?”

“I don’t know, I just want to look at them later.”

“When you jerk off?” He wheezed.

Dream could almost hear George blush. “No!” he said defensively.

“It’s fine, George! I know I’m hot.” 

George didn’t respond. 

“Come on, George. You know I’m just messing with you.”

“Good night, Clay.” Hearing his name said angrily made Dream feel some things.

“Wait, George.” His voice was thick in his throat.

George must have been able to hear the change in his voice. “Are you okay, Dream?”

Dream cleared his throat again. “Yeah, I- I’m fine. I don’t want you to go to sleep mad at me.”

George’s voice softened a bit. “I’m not mad. I just don’t want you to think I’m creepy. I would never do something like that.”

Dream low-key felt disappointed when he heard that.  _ What the fuck, he’s one of your best friends, why the fuck would he jerk off to a picture of you? You’re fucked up, Clay. _

“Yeah, I would never do that either.” 

George scoffed. “You’ve probably done it while watching me stream.”

Dream was taken aback. “I- wha- no!” he spluttered.

“Mmm, getting defensive, I see.”

Dream laughed nervously. “You’d probably want me to.”

“Yeah, right.” George said. “Now I’m going to bed before you say something stupid again.”

“Okay. Good night, George.”

“Night, Dream.”

George hung up.

Dream let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “That was a weird conversation,” he said aloud. He decided not to ponder it further and went to sleep. He could either forget it overnight or figure it out in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short again!! Let me know what to do next!


	4. Chapter 4 (idk what to name it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream talks to Skeppy. George gets worried about Dream drifting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Pog.

Dream woke up and groaned at the bright sunlight. That’s the problem with living in Florida. It’s always obnoxiously sunny. He saw his phone and all the memories of last night came flooding back. He groaned again.  _ Did that actually happen? Did I dream it? Fuck. _

He sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. He shuffled to the bathroom and saw his hair was a disheveled mess. He decided to hop in the shower. He grabbed his phone to play music. He chose a random spotify playlist and got in the shower. “I’m in Love With an E-Girl” by Wilbur Soot came on and he started singing along. His music quieted as he got a notification. He didn’t care what it was, and just kept singing. 

“She’s beauty, she’s grace. She has a profile pic of an anime girl’s face” he sang, only slightly off-key.

He got out of the shower a few minutes later and started drying, deciding to check the notification that interrupted his and Wilbur’s beautiful singing. It was a text from George. His stomach fluttered slightly. 

“Good morning” it read.

He sent a quick “gm!” back. 

He finished getting dry and put some sweatpants on, deciding against a shirt. He hopped on minecraft, just to see what was going on on the SMP. He saw that Skeppy was on.

“Hey Skeppy” he sent in chat.

“Helol dream”

He chuckled lightly. Skeppy always misspells at least one word in everything he types.

“VC?” Dream sent.

“Sure” “Im in VC 1”

Dream got on the first voice chat in Discord, seeing Skeppy was indeed on it. 

“Hey, Dream,” Skeppy said.

“Hi, Skeppy,” Dream replied. “What are you doing on the SMP?”

“Just collecting some resources for this thing I’m thinking about doing.”

“Oh, what do you need? I might have some.”

“I just need a lot of dirt and grass blocks.”

“I think I have a full double chest filled with dirt. Let me check real quick.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem.” After a second, Dream added. “Are you streaming or recording or anything right now?”

“No, what I’m doing is pretty boring. I think I’ll record when more people get on, just in case something interesting happens. You know I need my clickbait.” Skeppy laughed.

Dream laughed, too. “Yeah, I know.”

“Hey!” Skeppy said defensively. “I don’t use clickbait. Often.”

They both laughed again.

“Okay, I have like three full double chests of dirt. I’ll bring some to you. If you wanna come here, you can help bring some.”

“Okay, where are you?”

Dream told him his coords. 

“Oh, I’m kinda close, actually!” Skeppy replied.

“That’s good.” A few moments later, Skeppy appeared to help him carry dirt to wherever Skeppy was. “So what are you actually doing?” 

“I’m making a skywars thing.” 

“Oh, that’s cool. Do you play skywars a lot?”

“I used to do it a lot on my channel. I play more bedwars now, but it’s easier to make skywars than bedwars, because of the generators and stuff.”

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense.” Dream heard his phone ringing. He saw it was George, and also saw a bunch of missed texts from him. “Hey, I gotta take this call real quick. I’m gonna mute up.”

“Okay.”

Dream clicked the mute button and took his headset off.

“Hey, George, what’s up?” he answered.

“Why aren’t you responding to any of my texts?” George sounded upset.

“I’m sorry, I was on the SMP with Skeppy and didn’t hear my phone.” Dream replied, trying to calm him down.

“Oh. Okay.” George sounded a little less tense.

“I promise I wouldn’t ignore you on purpose, especially without any reason to.”

“Well I thought last night might kinda be a reason to ignore me,” George admitted.

“Last night was kinda interesting, to be honest.” 

“Yeah.”

“But it definitely wouldn’t make me ignore you.” 

“Sometimes I go a little too far with the joking and you do seem to distance yourself. I just wanted to make sure that didn’t happen this time.” George said.

Dream didn’t realize he did that. “Do I really do that?”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“Well it’s not intentional.” Dream lied. It was intentional. He didn’t want George to know how he really felt about him since there’s no way he could feel the same way.

“Okay.”

George wondered if that was true. The reason he rejected Dream’s jokes was usually because he didn’t want it to go too far and have him accidentally admit his love for Dream. Or cause Dream to cut George off until he physically couldn’t anymore, like when they had to record a video. 

They were both lost in their thoughts when Dream heard a loud noise from his headset on his desk. He picked them up and put them on. 

“Dream! Are you back yet?” Skeppy said.

Dream went to unmute his mic and realized he forgot to mute it in the first place.

“Uh, hi. I guess I forgot to mute my mic.”

“That’s okay, I only heard your end of the conversation. I didn’t hear George.”

Dream groaned. “You didn’t hear anything weird, did you?”

Skeppy laughed. “Like what? Were you guys having phone sex or something?”

“No! Of course not!” Dream huffed.

“Well I heard you say something about last night, so i just figured…” Skeppy trailed off.

“Well, it’s not what it sounded like.” Dream snapped.

“Okay, don’t need to get all pissy with me. I was just messing around.” Skeppy sounded a little hurt.

He sighed. “Sorry, Skeppy. Some people just think weird stuff about me and George."

“Yeah, I understand. It’s kinda like me and Bad. The stans like to say we’re dating. Of course, it doesn’t help when I kinda encourage them.” Skeppy laughed.

“Yeah, me and George kinda egg them on. Well, more me than George, but he helps sometimes. I’m still on the phone with him right now, so I’m gonna mute up for real this time and talk to him for a bit.”

“Okay.”

Dream made sure to actually hit the mute button before going back to his call with George.

“Hey.”

“Oh, were you talking? I was kind of daydreaming I guess.”

Dream laughed softly. “About me, hopefully.”

“Yeah, kinda.” George admitted.

“Wait, really?” Dream was shocked.

“Yeah,” George laughed. “Nothing weird, of course.”

“Yeah, of course.” Dream replied sarcastically.

“Shut up,” George laughed again. His laugh sounded light, genuine.

“Hey, I think Sap is streaming. Do you wanna join?”

“Sure, why not.”

They joined Sapnap’s call, hanging up their own. Dream forgot about his call with Skeppy. He was sure Skeppy would understand, even do the same, probably. 

“Dream! George! Hi!” Sapnap said cheerfully.

“What are you doing, Sappitus Nappitus?” George asked.

“I’m helping Skeppy build this skywars thing. I’m streaming, by the way.”

“Yeah, we know.” Dream responded. “Skeppy was telling me about his skywars thing earlier. I actually got him that dirt.”

George laughed. “You’re bragging about how you got him dirt?”

Sapnap laughed, too. “Yeah, Dream, that’s kinda dumb.”

“Well, he didn’t have any, and I had a lot. He doesn’t need any more dirt other than what I got for him.” Dream retorted.

“It’s okay, Dream. We know you don’t accomplish very much, so this is really big for you.” George joked.

“Oh, come on, George. We both know that’s not true. I’ve had way bigger.”

George choked and Sapnap laughed.

“I’m sure you have, Dream. I always knew George was packing.” Sapnap chided.

“I meant bigger ACCOMPLISHMENTS, Sapnap,” Dream grumbled.

“Suuure, Dreamy.”

“You know what I meant, didn’t you, George?”

“Yeah, of course I did. Because I’m not immature like Sapnap. But it did kinda sound funny.”

“Oh my god, Sapnap, you’re streaming!” Dream just remembered. He threw his head back and groaned loudly. “I bet a thousand people clipped that.”

“I bet a thousand people just clipped that weird moaning sound you just made.” George chimed in. 

Sapnap laughed. “Yeah, I probably got several new clips this stream. You guys always make my streams interesting.”

Interesting. That’s one word for it.

“Well I’m gonna get off before I say something else clip-worthy. I’ll talk to you guys later.” 

“Bye, Dream!” Sapnap said teasingly.

“Goodbye, Dream.” George responded.

Dream disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter longer than a thousand words! I will try to write longer chapters, I promise. Also, two chapters in one day! Probably won't happen often, so don't get too comfortable :)


	5. Dream's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*
> 
> This chapter is mainly smut, so if you don't want to read that, please don't!

Dream wandered around his house, looking for something to do. He almost regretted leaving Sapnap’s stream. It was really fun, even though he often made a fool of himself. Their streams were always interesting when they were together. He thought about joining it again, but decided against it. 

He threw on a shirt and went for a walk. It was a nice day, but most Florida days are. He popped his earbuds in and started listening to his playlist. Heat Waves started playing and he laughed. George and Sapnap read it together, but he hadn’t read it yet. 

_ Should we read it for a video? _ he wondered, amused about the idea.  _ I’ll ask them about it later. _

He continued his walk, and when he got home, he decided to take a nap. He got all comfy and cozy in his bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

“Dream, wake up.” Dream felt hands shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and blinked several times. 

“George?” Dream said in disbelief. 

“Yeah.” George smiled. “I couldn’t wait to see you. I had to come as soon as I could.”

“Umm, okay?” Dream was confused, but he didn’t say anything. 

George sat next to him on the bed. He brought his hand up to Dream’s face, and gently caressed his skin. “You’re so much cuter than I ever imagined.”

Dream blushed. “Uh, thanks. You’re cuter in person, too.” 

George slowly leaned in. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” he whispered against Dream’s lips.

Their mouths touched. Dream hesitated, then deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up to grasp George’s hair. He accidentally grabbed his hair too hard, and George moaned. That gave Dream all the incentive he needed to take the kiss to the next level. His tongue pressed its way into George’s mouth, tasting the soda he must have had before coming over. It was the most beautiful thing ever, despite lowkey being grossed out at the fact that he could taste George’s soda.

Dream slowly moved his hands down George’s body, reaching the bottom hem of his sweatshirt and pulling it up and over his head, breaking the kiss. It didn’t last long, though, as they went right back to the passion as soon as the sweatshirt was off. Dream’s fingers glided over the soft skin of George’s chest. The soft touches made goosebumps break out all over him, and he shivered slightly. Then, all of a sudden, Dream grabbed George by the waist and pulled him onto his lap. George let out a breath. Dream took the opportunity to quickly take off his own shirt. Though he hadn’t worked out in a few days, the definition of his abs were slightly showing. George saw that, and admired it for a moment. 

“Wow, Dream.”

“Wow yourself, George.”

George blushed. “Do you wanna, umm…”

Dream smiled mischievously. “Do I wanna what?”

George squirmed a little bit. “You know…”

“Come on, use your words. You’re a big boy.”

“Do you wanna… havesexwithme?” George said quickly.

“There you go. I knew you could do it.”

The older man glared at him. “Yes or no?”

Dream pretended to think it over. “I don’t know. Do I?”

George whined. “Dreaaam. Please.” He gave him puppy-dog eyes.

“Fine.” Dream finally gave in, although he’d been dying to fuck George for a long time.

George’s face brightened. He got up and took his pants off, and Dream did the same. 

Dream was already hard just from having George on his lap. He motioned for George to sit on his lap again, and he obeyed. It felt even better now that they didn't have clothes in the way. George started subconsciously grinding around, making Dream let out a low moan. George smiled, realizing he was the reason for Dream’s pleasure. 

“Oh my god, George,” Dream said softly. He brought his hands down to George’s cock and started gently rubbing up and down. He moaned in response to the attention. 

After a while of grinding and rubbing, they decided to take it even further. Dream grabbed the lube that he happened to have in the drawer of his bedside table. He squeezed a sizable amount into his hand and started gliding it up and down his own penis. When it was all lubed up, he asked, “You ready?” 

George breathed and replied, “I’ve been ready.” He positioned himself directly above Dream’s member and slowly dropped down on it. 

Dream exhaled deeply. He grabbed George’s waist and gently pushed him further down. George inhaled sharply. He moaned loudly as Dream pushed him all the way down. George started bouncing up and down, a little faster than before. He kept doing that for a few minutes, getting quicker and quicker. They both moaned every few seconds or so. Dream felt himself reaching his high and exploded in George.

“GEORGE!” He moaned very loudly.

Then he woke up. He realized his boxers were sticky and groaned.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked himself angrily. “You’re actually having fucking wet dreams about him now?” He got up, needing another shower after his incident. He was mad at himself, and a little bit concerned at how real it felt.  _ Should I tell him about it?  _ He wondered.  _ Absolutely not! Maybe Sap, but definitely not George.  _ Sapnap would probably make fun of him, but it would be a lot less awkward telling him than it would be telling George.

He finished showering and got dressed again. He decided to hop on and see if Sapnap was still streaming. He wasn’t, so he called him.

“Hey Dream!” He answered.

“Are you streaming?” Dream just wanted to make sure he didn’t accidentally tell thousands of people, mostly children, about his dream.

“No, I just ended it a few minutes ago.”

“Oh, okay. How was it?” He was stalling, not knowing how to admit his indecency.

“It was good! Everyone was complaining when you left.”

Dream laughed. “Yeah, I have that effect on people.”

“Yeah.” They went quiet.

“So..” Dream started, and stopped.

“Are you okay?” Sapnap asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I just- I don’t know. Something happened and-” he cut himself off.

“Something happened? Did you hurt yourself? Is it Patches? Your mom?” Sapnap was even more worried now.

“No, no, no.” Dream laughed. “Nothing like that. I just had this, uh, dream.”

“A nightmare?”

“No. Yes. I mean, kinda, I guess.” Dream stuttered.

“Tell me about it.”

“Uh, well, it was about… George.” He stammered out.

“Oh, it was a sex dream, wasn’t it!” Sapnap exclaimed.

Dream laughed awkwardly.

“Oh my gosh it actually was?” He had been half-joking about the dream.

“Y-yeah.”

“So you really have a thing for him?”

“I guess so. I didn’t think I did, but… I don’t know.” He paused. “It felt so real…”

“Everyone has dreams like that, don’t worry.”

“But not usually about their best friend.”

“Hey! I thought I was your best friend!”

Dream laughed again. “Are you saying you want me to have a sex dream about you?”

“Yes.” Sapnap said. Dream figured he was kidding, but he couldn’t really tell.

“Anyway, um. Please don’t tell George about this.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

Dream was relieved. “Okay, thanks.” He hung up.

“What is wrong with me?” He thought out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longer chapter! Woohoo!


	6. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap tells George Dream's secret.

The next few days, Dream tried to distance himself from George as much as possible. It seemed pretty easy, considering all he had to do was stay away from his computer, but considering the fact that all his work is on the computer, it wasn’t that easy of a task. Plus, a lot of his job had to do with George. George always helped code for different videos and was usually the person he collabed with whenever he collabed with someone. He realized it wouldn’t be as easy of a task as he thought it would be. 

He didn’t talk to him at all for two days after his dream, but George was starting to get confused. 

“Hey Sap, is Dream ignoring you?” George asked randomly.

It took Sapnap by surprise. “Uh, I don’t know, I haven’t really talked to him much the last couple days.”

“I think he’s mad at me for something.”

Sapnap hummed but didn’t say anything else.

“I’m gonna call him.” George decided.

“If he’s mad at you, maybe you should just give him some time.” Sapnap said quickly.

“But I don’t know what he would be mad at me for!” George burst.

“Oh,” was all Sapnap could say.

Dream heard his phone ring and picked it up without looking at who it was. 

“Hello?”

“Why are you ignoring me?” George asked angrily.

“I- uh, I’m not? I’ve just been kinda busy the last few days.” Dream stammered, mentally reminding himself to never answer the phone without looking who it was first.

“You haven’t answered any of my texts and you never join me on a Discord call for the SMP.”

“Yeah I’ve just been, uh, dealing with some stuff.” That wasn’t really a lie. He was dealing with the whole situation, trying to figure out what it meant.

“Oh, well you could have told me that.” George grumbled.

“Yeah, sorry.” He wasn’t really sorry.

“Is it anything I can help with?”

Dream accidentally laughed out loud. 

“What?!” George exploded.

“Sorry, it’s just kinda personal.” Very personal.

“Why did Sapnap sound like he was covering something up? What does Sapnap know that you won’t tell me?” He was onto them.

“What do you mean?” Dream was a little worried that Sapnap accidentally slipped up.

“I asked if he knew why you were ignoring me and he sounded like he didn’t want me to talk to you.”

“I was telling him about a birthday present I’m getting you.” Dream blurted and kicked himself as soon as he got the words out.

“MY BIRTHDAY WAS LAST MONTH. YOU KNOW THAT.” George yelled very angrily.

“Fuck, George. Ask Sap about it. I can’t.”

“Fine.” George was pissed. He unmuted on Discord. “Sapnap, what the hell is Dream talking about?"

“What do you mean?” Sapnap asked cautiously, to not reveal something George doesn’t know.

“I asked him why you know something that I don’t and he said to ask you about it.”

“I think that’s something between you and Dream, pal. I don’t want to get involved in this.”

“Are you kidding me? You guys aren’t going to just pass me off to each other. I demand an answer now.”

No one spoke. Finally, Sapnap piped up. “Dream, come on. This is your problem. I’m not gonna fucking tell George you had a sex dream about him.”

Silence. Then, “What did he just say?” George asked quietly.

“WHAT THE FUCK, SAPNAP?” Dream exploded.

“I didn’t mean to! It just slipped out!” Sapnap sounded scared. Dream can be very scary sometimes. He didn’t particularly want to get on his bad side.

George left the Discord call, still on the phone with Dream. 

“Is it true?” he asked softly.

I- I didn’t mean to,” Dream finally admitted. “But, yes.” 

They went quiet for a moment. 

“It’s okay. I had one about you before.” George said nonchalantly.

“What? And you never told me?” 

“No,” George laughed awkwardly. “that would be fucking weird. It isn’t weird now because it’s mutual.”

“Yeah, I guess now we can have sex dreams about each other all the time and it won’t be weird.” Dream said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Well, I don’t know about  _ that _ .” They both laughed.

It was very relieving to know that George wasn’t upset about it. Especially since…

“Uhh, let’s go back to you. When did you have a sex dream about me??”

He could almost hear George blush. “The day you sent me those selfies. You’re really hot.”

“Hmmm.” Dream replied thoughtfully. He opened snapchat and took a picture of himself and sent it to George. When he saw him open it, he said. “Are you gonna have another one now?” 

“I don’t know, maybe.” George said, flirting back. Dream felt his stomach get tingly.

“What if I told you to?” Dream asked, his voice low. “What if I talked about it enough that you dreamed about me every night?”

George swallowed loudly. “Dr-dream. Um, Sapnap’s calling me on Discord. I’m gonna talk to him for a minute.” He hung up before Dream could respond.

_ Fuck, did I push it too far? _ Dream wondered. He mentally kicked himself for the thousandth time. 

Sapnap actually was calling George, though. He cleared his throat before answering. 

“What, Sapnap?”

“Are you guys okay?” Sapnap was worried that their friendships would be ruined or hurt.

“Yeah, we’re fine. We were having a little chat.”

“Oooh, about what?”

“About global warming. What do you think, Sap?” George said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

“You guys were on the phone for like ten minutes! You were still talking about his sex dream? Were you guys trying to act it out and really envision it?”

George scoffed. “No, but if you gave us a few more minutes we would have.”

Sapnap choked. “WHAT?!” 

George laughed. “I’m kidding.” The reason it threw him off so much is because George is never one to joke like that. It’s always Dream.

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Oh my gosh, Sapnap. You know I’m joking. But I should probably get back to Dream because I kind of interrupted him to answer your call.”

“Okay, Georgie. Try not to have too much fun.” Sapnap said suggestively.

“Shut up, Sapnap.” George rolled his eyes and hung up. He called Dream a few seconds later. 

“Hey,” Dream answered. “What did Sapnap want?”

"He just wanted to know if we were okay, and he wanted to know what we were talking about."

"Oh, what did you say?"

"I said that I hated your guts and never wanted to talk to you again."

"Whaaaat, did you really?"

"No," George laughed. "I said we were fine and that we would be recreating your dream later."

Dream laughed awkwardly. "Alright, let's start now."

"You didn't give me the script." George said, continuing the joke.

"Just improv. Sometimes the real thing is better than acting."

"Yeah, I guess so. The real thing is probably better than a dream, too, huh?" 

"Haha, yeah. But, to be honest, that dream felt pretty real." Dream admitted. 

"Oh? You could really feel my hands around you, and my lips kissing you?"

Dream started to breathe heavily. "Yeah."

"Hmm. Good to know." 

"Good to know? Why is that good to know?"

"For future reference." George shrugged, even though he knew Dream couldn't see him. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“I dunno.”

They both got quiet.

George took a deep breath. “I think we should meet up sometime, Dream.”

That was pretty unexpected, since it’s usually Dream suggesting a meet-up. “Of course! I’ve been telling you this for like years.” He hesitated. “Are you sure though?”

“Yes. I’m 100% sure.”

“Okay! I’ll start making plans. When were you thinking?”

“I don’t know. Maybe like next week or something.”

Dream choked on air. “Next week?!” he asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I mean, why not?” George replied nonchalantly.

“I- I don’t know. That’s just kinda soon. Flights would probably be pretty expensive.”

“We both have money, and we’ve been wanting this for a while now.”

“That’s true…” his voice faded out, thinking. 

George waited for him to think about it. A minute later, Dream made his decision.

“Let’s do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really!”

“Oh my gosh I love you, Dream!” George burst.

Dream smiled, with a few butterflies popping up in his stomach.

“I love you too, Georgie. See you soon.” They hung up and ordered their tickets.


End file.
